


Water Wings

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: "Sometimes, the young girl creeped upon the edges of the quaint, snowy village and looked at the large, beckoning sea around her. Even though she couldn't waterbend much yet, the sea still called out to her."





	Water Wings

**Wrote this yesterday.**

* * *

Sometimes, the young girl creeped upon the edges of the quaint, snowy village and looked at the large, beckoning sea around her. Even though she couldn't waterbend much yet, the sea still called out to her.

Days like this, when nothing happened, the young Katara went to the edge. She always looked around before leaving—she wanted none to know of her place—and hastily trotted to it. She stared out at the ocean again, but soon found something else that piqued her interests: a girl waterbending.

The girl wore a fluttering blue dress (Katara wondered how she wasn't cold), with a stone in her back, shaped like a tear. The girl had deep blue skin, of which Katara had never seen. But most curious of all was the wings on her back, made of water.

Katara called out to her, "Hello," in a small voice so only the blue girl could hear, and the girl noticed.

The girl jumped, her water dropping to the ice. (Katara noticed her bare feet, and this time wondered if the blue girl was dead). "W-who are you?" the girl asked, looking around.

Shyly, Katara greeted herself. "I'm Katara," she said, then hastily added, "I'm also a waterbender, but I'm not very good." The girl's face scrunched up in confusion, as if she'd never heard the term.

"Waterbender?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Katara said gleefully, forgetting her promise to quietness, "You were just doing that!"

A remark of confusion came from the blue girl again, but Katara paid it no heed and exclaimed, "What's your name?"

The girl paused, as if deciding whether to lie or not, then finally said, "Lapis Lazuli. But you can just call me Lapis."

In the next fifteen minutes, the girls talked. Lapis was a gem, named after the teardrop stone in her back. She lived in the sea, wandering on the dark floor, but she favored the icy cold and simplicity of the South Pole.

"I don't know how I came upon here, but this planet... it's my home," Lapis said, staring at the blue ocean. "But, I like to fly to other planets, too. I never stay for long; my home is the most beautiful."

They would have talked longer, but Katara's mother, Kya, called out to her daughter in worry, and Katara dashed over to her. That was the last time Katara saw, heard, or thought of Lapis.

The gem, took off on her wet wings and flew into the horizon, who would never touch the ice on the South Pole again.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: This was the first fic of mine that really got attention. It also marks when I stopped interacting with the A:tLA fandom and moved to other avenues in my life. It sounds silly, but that moment felt like a huge loss. Avatar was my childhood.


End file.
